


Bad Dream

by peachholic



Series: welcome to the regulus and sirius black show [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Nightmares, Protective Older Brothers, Regulus Black Feels, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: "Can I sleep with you tonight?"





	Bad Dream

Regulus came awake in the dark and laid there, blinking, noticing the sweat he was covered in. He got up and walked out of his room, making his way to his sibling's room, rushing in.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, keeping his voice low, as he sat on the edge of Sirius' bed.

Sirius yawned, nodding, all too familiar with the situation. He wrapped his big blanket around his baby brother after Regulus laid down next to the older sibling in bed.

Regulus sighed at the warmth. "Thank you," he said with a soft tone.

"Anytime, Reggie."


End file.
